I would do anything for you
by omega112
Summary: what if one night Scott has a nightmare about Emma dying what if he then realizes that he is in love with her and what will he do to get her back Rated M for violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place months after the phenix incident where emma sacrificed herself to save everyone especially scott slanted writing means eather a dream or a flashback **

* * *

Scotts POV

_I look around and am wondering where i am im confused because this all looks so firmiliar_

_(looks around to see buildings smashed things on fire people running everywhere then sees jean and emma)_

_"What the heck is going on where am i jean whats going on"i yell at her but she dosent seam to notice me she just keeps staring at the sky and at emma i then look at the sky and see a giant fire bird i then remember where i am i remember that this is where emma dies to save us all the giant bird then starts going twords emma _

_"No jean we have to save her we have to do something to help her"i yell at her but she dosent respond at all the bird gets closer and closer to emma _

_"FINE ILL DO IT MYSELF"i yell at her and shoot at the bird with my eye beams but they dont seam to phase it at all it is now mear feet away from emma i then try to blast emma out of the way but my blast does nothing at all it then hits her head on and emma absorbs it into her body and turns into her diamond form she then starts to struggle to contain the phoenix in her body she then turns to me and speaks three words to me_

_"scott forgive me"she says to me tears in her eyes her diamond form then starts to crack i then know what is about to happen_

_"EMMA NO"she then screams and burst into a million small diamond fragments and releases the phoenix into the atmosphere destroying it forever i then look over to jean and i see her do something i didnt see the first time she smiles at what has happened she then looks at me and says_

_"Its all over scott its finnaly all over"she then smiles again i then lose it and release everything i feel into a single optic blast all my anger,fustration,sadness, agony i put into a single blast and blast it into the air with a mighty yell_

_"NOOOOOOOO" i then release it into the air turning night into day for a moment_

_(waking up out of the dream)_

"NOOOOOOOO"i yell shocked out of my dream and release a giant optic blast into the air turning night into day and waking everyone in the mansion including jean who is right next to me

"oh my god scott stop your destroying the roof"jean yells at me i then close my eyes and let a couple tears escape my eyes i then feel jean hug me but i dont feel any comfort what so ever i then put my sunglasses on and hear everyone burst into the room

"scott what happened is everything all right"i hear storm ask

"dude what the heck man where you attacked or something"i hear bobby say

"scott what is going on" i hear rouge tildy and kitty ask

"summers this you had better have a good reason for this late night wake up call"i hear logan say to me in a grumpy voice

"Scott what happened why did you wake everyone up like that and why did you destroy the roof with that blast"i hear jean ask me i look around at everyone and feel jean try to get into my mind i then shoot her a dirty look she then stops and backs away a little

"everybody out now go back to bed and jean sleep with storm tonight ok i need to have a little talk with summers here"logan tells everyone and when they dont move"NOW" he yells at them scaring them half to death when were sure that everyone is gone wolverine goes up to me

"what is it summers why did you destroy the roof and why were you screaming like that"he asks me i then decide to tell him the truth

"i had a nightmare about the day emma sacrificed herself to save us and the world i tried to stop her from dying and tried to ask jean for help but jean just stood there when emma died though i looked at jean and she was smiling at me and told me it was finnaly over she then smiled some more and this was not some ordinary smile this was an evil smile and i mean pure evil something that would even give you the chills i then felt a lot of emotions at once and somehow put them all in to one final blast and then i remember what emma had said before she had died" i say to him

"and what was that"he asks me

"she asked me to forgive her she was crying logan and she never cries and then she exploded and i saw every memory of me and her together at that one moment and i lost it when i realized what it ment and what it now means"i say to him in a serious tone

"and what does it mean summers tell me what does it mean have you finnaly figured it out"he asks me and i can sense a little anger in him

"that i was in love with her all along and not jean that the only reason she ever helped me was because she wanted to show me she cared for me so much she was willing to risk her life for me and she ended up doing so in the end"i say to him he then walks away but not before saing one thing to me that hits me at my core

"Its to late now summers i dont think you can bring her back and i guess you will have to accept that fact"he says and leaves me i then begin to cry alone morning over my lost love


	2. Chapter 2

Scotts POV

I wake up the next morning alone i look around and remember what had happened how i had the nightmare and how jean was not the person i love that i have always loved Emma and that now it was probably to late for me to do anything about it that there was probably nothing i could do to bring her back to bring her back to me

I then feel someone trying to get into my mind and adomaticlly know it is jean trying to get into my head probably trying to see what my nightmare was about and probably wondering if i knew her little secret about that night how she was glad that Emma was dead and she was the cause how she had the perfect opportunity to help her but instead let her die a horrible death

I then forcefully push her out of my mind and decide to talk to the professor about what has happened about what ive seen in my dreams

"Hey professor you there i really need to talk to you about something important"i say to the professors comatose body i am then transported into the astral plain where people come to talk to him

"Hello scott ive been hoping to talk to you for some time now"the professor says to me walks over to my side "so what is it you need to talk about my boy"he asks me

"Its about a nightmare i just recently had and well i need to talk to you about it"i say to him

"what was it about scott"he asks me

"its better if i just showed you professor it will make better sense"i tell him he then nods and closes his eyes we are then transported into my nightmare the professor is shocked at what he is seeing especially how i reacted in the dream

"scott is this what you wanted to show me because if it is about the way you feel now then i can only tell you my most logic answer"he tells me and put a hand on my shoulder

"I already know what it means professor it mean i was in love with her and it took her death to finnaly get me to realize that"i say to him

"then what was it you wanted to show me scott"he says calmly

"ok now im going to start the dream over but watch what jean does"i say to him and start the dream over when it is over he is slightly angry and disgusted

"so this is what you wanted to show me huh"he says to me

"yes and i know how you feel at first i didnt want to believe it but i had to and i now dont know what to do"i tell him and feel tears at my eyes again

"scott i am not the best at this sort of thing but i think you need to tell and show jean what happened in your dream and confront her about it and after that is all said in done do what you feel you need to do follow your heart and you can never go wrong"he tells me and dissapears

I then get back to reality and go to find jean and confront her about all that has happened on the way there i saw rouge and waved her down

"whats up scott"she asked me

"rouge i really need your help real quick"i say to her

"what you need scott"she asks me now curious

"well i need your help getting the truth out of jean about something and i know your powers allow you to search someones memories and when i ask jean about something i need you to touch her and tell me what you see"i say to her she then nods her head and we start to look for jean we find her reading on the balcony outside her room i then walk up to her

"jean we need to talk"i say to her in a slightly angry voice

"what is it scott"she asks me

"i need you to tell me the truth about what happened the night Emma died"i say to her i then see her look worried and slightly scared

"wh-why do you want to know about that night"she asks me

"read my mind and you will find out"she then closes her eyes and reads my mind then opens them with a gasp

"scott thats not what happened i swear"she says and i know i got her

"well i guess there is only one way to find out"i say to her and see rouge sneaking up behind her

"and how is that scott"she asks nerviously rouge is then right behind jean

"ROUGE DO IT NOW"i say outloud and before jean can react rouge puts her hand on jeans face and drains her energy and pulls her memories out jean then falls to the ground and rouge gasps

"rouge what do you see"i ask her

"scott your going to have to see this to believe it"i then pick up jean and we head to the professor

"professor we need you quickly"i say and the professor appears in front of us

"what is it scott"he then looks over and sees rouge and an unconscious jean

"professor i need you to show scott what i pulled out of jeans mind he needs to know the truth"she says and we hear jean wake up she then knows whats going on

"no professor please dont do it"she begs him

"im sorry jean but you abused your powers and now you must pay the consequences for your actions"he says and shows scott what happened

(flashback)

Jeans POV

_Good the phoenix is loose and emma is here now i can get rid of two problems in my life in less than five minuets now all i need to do is get the phoenix to attack her she will automataclly absorb it into her body to try to save us little does she know it will not only destroy the phoenix but her to all i need to do is keep her in that one spot and she will be out of my love life for good_

_I then see her position herself to absorb the phoenix and stop it forever i then slip in to her mind and control her body to make sure she stays like that me and her then have a privet conversation _

_"Jean what are you doing dont try and stop me"she says to me_

_"Oh dont worry im not just making sure you are going to stay like that"i say to her_

_"why do you want me to stay like this im just going to absorb the phoenix and destroy it"she asks me_

_"Oh poor nieve Emma you dont know do you"i say to her_

_"know what"she asks me as the phoenix comes closer _

_"only i can hold the phoenix no one else it can only be contained by one the one person it dwelled in for most of its life anyone else who tries will surley die just like your about to" i say to her and chuckle to my self _

_"oh no i dont want to die i still have to talk to scott and beg for his forgiveness after what i have done to him please let me go jean"she begs me _

_"ive read your mind and i know what you have done while i have been gone the missions your thoughts about him how you love him and that will never change and i cant allow that because he thinks he might love you to and i cant have that now can i because he is mine and no one elses"i say to her and then feel the phoenix enter her and peel out of her mind i then smile she then looks over at scott and hear her say "scott forgive me" she then explodes _

_"yes there both gone and i can now move on with my life in peace" i then look over at scott and feel his sadness "he'll get over it soon enough" i say and look over at him and say_

_"its over scott its finally over" i then hug him and smile to myself _

(end flashback)

Scotts POV

I look over at jean furious and feel my eyes burn like hell we then are put back in reality

"HOW DARE YOU HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HER"i yell at her she then backs away a little

"i didnt know what else to do she was going to take you away from me and i couldnt let that happen i wouldnt let her take what is mine" she says

"I AM NOT YOUR TOY JEAN I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY" i yell and feel my eyes burn even more

"your right scott and im sorry but i did what i felt was right i just couldnt let her take you away from me i just wouldnt allow it"she says to me and i lose it

"AHHHHH" i yell and blast her into the nearest wall wolverine and the team then open the door and try to stop me from hurting jean except wolverine who looks at me nods i can tell he knew everything

"back off or i will hurt you this is between me and jean"i say to the team

"Scott the professor told us what happened and we agree that jean needs to be delt with but not like this never like this" storm says

"Fine i guess i will have to move you all myself"i say and blast them only to have wolverine bounce it back into a nearby wall

"this is between you and jean scott leave the team out of this" he says

"Move wolverine"i say

"scott i know how you feel and this is not how you deal with it"he says and pushes me over the edge

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL"i say and blast him and the team and move twords jean i am about to blast her when i see her start to cry i then grab her by her shirt ad pull her close to my face

"if you ever pull something like that again i will not hesitate to kill you next time that i promise you but no matter how much i hate you right now i cant kill you but know this we are through and it is because of you" i say and drop her on the floor and help everyone up and we walk away leaving jean to cry i seperate myself from the team and head twords my room

I then go to one of my drawers and pull out a small box i open it and pull out a small diamond shard

"is that what i think it is summers"i hear wolverine ask

"yes it is wolverine it's a shard of emma from that night ive kept it all this time and now i vow to bring her back i vow to her memory i will bring her back and i will do what ever it takes no matter what the price"i say and walk past him and go to the garage and get on my bike

"how are you going to do that though"he asks me

"there is plan A and plan B"i say to him

"and what are they"he asks

"well remember when rouge was obliterated a month ago stopping apacolips by absorbing his powers"he nods

"well remember how we brought her back with the help of his son remember he some was able to bring her back well im going to try to find him and beg him to bring back emma" i say to him he then nods to me

"and plan B what is it summers"he asks me

"well lets hope i dont have to resort to plan B ok"i say to him and leave with a new goal on my mind to bring her back no matter what it took i then take out the diamond shard and smile and say "i promise i will bring you back emma even if it costs me everything"i say and continue on my journey to find apocolipses son


End file.
